The volume and breadth of electronically stored data on the Internet has brought significant attention to enhancing security mechanisms. In particular, the sophistication and motivation of data thieves and hackers increases as more electronic data is made available. Moreover, electronic networked security systems have become increasingly popular for use in the protection of physical objects, including cars and buildings. Thus, hackers and thieves continue to pursue vulnerabilities in these electronic networked security systems to gain access to electronically stored data, as well as physical access to cars, buildings, and other physical objects. As the hackers and thieves become more sophisticated, so have electronic security systems. Simple password authentication mechanisms have been replaced by stronger password authentication systems, electronic security identification chips, and biometric authentication techniques.
Traditional biometric authentication techniques have focused on fingerprint, retinal scans, and face recognition. However, many of these protocols have been unreliable, and thus, alternative authentication techniques—such as a standard strong password—are typically used in conjunction with biometric authentication techniques. In addition, fingerprint, retinal scan, and face recognition, when used as a singular authentication technique or in conjunction with a password, may still be vulnerable to attack using replicated images of a fingerprint, retina, or face. Further, increasing the level of security for these available biometric systems increases their costs and decreases their ease of use and efficiency to users, making them less desirable. Thus, as the sophistication of hackers and thieves increases, so too does the vulnerability, cost, and complexity of available biometric authentication systems.